


Stay With Me A Little Longer

by lili_th



Category: Frozen (2013), Moana (2016), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: As unspoken desires pile up, destiny takes a sudden turn. Its about time these two queens decide whether to hold on tight or let it all go.





	Stay With Me A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its basically the scene from the show with Elsa and Moana as Alec and Magnus respectively, hope you guys enjoy and im so sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. Oh, and for those who like to listen to music, war of hearts is a good company to this one ,)

I CAN’T HELP BUT LOVE YOU

 

She had lived for centuries, watched civilizations rise and fall and seen beeings with far more power she had tought possible. None however, had fascineted her as much as the girl who sided with the most hated hunters of their kind. Elsa Arendelle, a shadowhunter whose greatly feared power had quickly became an after tought to the witch as she witnessed the young woman’s eyes.  
Moana’s cat pupils contracted ever so slightly, excitment barely contained. Such a turbulent soul the white haired girl had. There was grief and sadness, a small glimmer of hope and Moana had never been so interested in a human, well, half human, before. She wanted to know where all that came, where that naggining sensation came from, that repetedly told her to not stray far away from the girl.  
She tried to sart conversation several times, when they had the chance to meet, which, thanks to her troublemaker sister, it was quite often. Her advances however were shut down completly. That is, in the rare times when she had to luck to be adressed by the girl. It was quite obvious she was struggling with her desires, specially beeing born in a strict family like that. Despite knowing, however, the older beeing had no intention of stopping, since, despite how many times Elsa denied, the tension in the air had been clear from the start, even her sister Anna’s boyfriend had felt the atraction between them, and he was not one to pay attention to such things if they did not involve the younger Arendelle sibling.  
So Moana persevered, even if she could feel the pang in her heart turning more painfull each time, and her interest, despite her not beeing ready to admit it just yet, becoming far more personal than simple curiosity or fascination.  
Right this moment, her eyes followed unashamed the skilled movements as the girl trained,white braid swshing around as she trew blades and sharkrans at targets. The deep frown in her brow as she focused had become one of Moana’s favorite expressions. Specially when she knew she was partly the reason for it.  
“Could you please not stare so much?” Her voice, even and monotonus even as her expression betrayed her irritation. Moana blushed, not because of embarassment, but out of delight the girl had willingly spoken to her, depsite it beeing words of reprimand.  
“Why?” Her question seemed to annoy the taller girl even further, only noticed by the slight twitch of her eyebrows. The dark skinned witch eventually dropped the innocent expression she was wearing and let it be replaced by a mischieovous smirk instead. “Okay, ill stop.”  
She spoke at the same time as her feet took her closer to the trainig mat, and, before Elsa could step away, she grabbed her arm and spoke, voice low and amused.  
“But only if you agree to go on a date with me.” Elsa yanked her arm with such force, Moana felt her hair move a little with the brusque movement. She expected it of course, and she was definitely asking for it, with asking her such an innapropriate question right in the middle of their base, where anyone could overhear, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. The rejection that is.  
She swalowed, lips tight, but her smile continued plastered on her face as she joked and steped away, eyes pained for a single moment, before she guarded them again. This, did not go unnoticed by the older of the Arendelle sisters. Elsa clenched her hands in fists and looked away as Moana retreated, unwillingly to let guilty take over her mind, the only way she knew how to keep her aching heart in check.  
It was moments like this, when she questioned why she still followed the rules, why, when all it did was make her and the woman she... cared about this miserable. It was agonizing to keep mutilating her emotions to this extent, cutting where it became too much, smothering when it became to consuming.  
But, as she had done a thousand times before, she shook her head as if to keep the toughts away and went back to puching and trowing, doing her best and worst to forget the awfull expression she had caused on the witches beautifull, warm face.  
∞

EVEN TOUGH I TRY NOT TO  
Her whole body tensed up when her mother told her the news. Her mind processing it, but refusing to accept it.  
“Ma-marriage?” Her voice sounded rough and incredulous, almost menacing she noted, as her mother looked at her carefully.  
“Well, yes. Its benefits are great, as im sure you can guess. The union is definitley going to bring...”  
“But mother,” Elsa started, but closed her lips as her mother turned to her, expression calm as always, but somehting in her eyes told her that it was best not to argue. And once again, she obeyed in silent, head slightly bowed,  
Seemingly satsified, her mother left her alone, saying something about preparing for the cerimony. Elsa let herself fall on the bed, face haunted, hands covering her eyes. As desperation began to creep in, she hear a soft, familiar knock on the door. Her sister, smiling gently at her, with her ginger braids framing her face stood there, eyes huge with not-so hidden worry.  
“Can i come in?” Elsa nodded, a small geuine smile slowly appearing as she watched her sister walk over to the bed and sit with her, imediatly grabbing both her hands. “I couldnt help but overhear...” She began, but Elsa laughed at her poor attempt at formal language.  
“And by that you mean you asked your werewolf boyfriend to listen in, am i correct?”  
Anna giggled then herself, a blush covering her cheeks as she bowed her head in agreement.  
“Okay, okay i admit it.” Saying that, her light tone dispeared, fizzling out, replaced by a defiant expression Elsa couldn’t quite place. “So, what are you going to do about it.,”  
The older sister looked confused for a moment.  
“What am i going to do.. Theres nothing to do. Ill marry, as mother and father wish, and help in bring the family more honour and influence.  
“Oh please!” Anna exclaimed as she got up, exhasperated. “Don’t pretend like you are okay with all of this bull- “  
“Language Anna!” Elsa all but shouted flustered.  
“-crap. Even if you did not love someone already, you wouldn’t marry without love, would you?  
“Wha- Excuse-me, but i do not have someone a i lov-“ Flustered, she took a breath and began takling again. “ Anna, this does not concern you, but i will tell you that i want what is best for the family, and if a arranged marriage is going to help our family, then i will do it without a second tought.”  
She stopped speaking, breathing heavly, only now realising how tense her muscles had become. Anna was looking at with a shadow in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then looked right at her, disapointment, anger and desparation showing in her face as she whispered, lips trembling.  
“Elsa, but what about, what about...  
“What about who?” The white haired woman asked, defiance clear in her tone.  
Anna sighed and dropped her head. Then she looked back at her sister, with such sadness, Elsa was taken a back.  
“I just wish for you to be happy Elsa. Only that. And we both know you are not going find happiness in this marriage. Nor love. You can only find that in Moana and you know that better than i do.”  
Elsa’s eyes had gone wide and panicked at the mention of the downworlder’s name, and she whiped her head around, half expecting to see her parents listening. When she found no one, she turned back to Anna, but the girl was already exiting the room, not looking back at her sister once.  
∞

I CAN’T HELP BUT WANT YOU

As she oppened the door of her home, she was quite surprised to see Anna there, face determined, dragging in Kristoff by the hand.  
“To what do i owe the pleasure?” The witch asked, a bit confused as to their suddenly showing up.  
“Elsa is getting married.”  
Anna, sweet and reckless Anna. Moana knew of course, that the girl was no tone to beat around the bush, prefering getting straight to businness. Still, she would have liked a heads up for this particular news.  
Kristoff, bless him, told her so when Moana found herself speechless. She appeard a little apologetic at his gentle reprimand.  
But, marriage? Where had that come from?  
Anna quickly explained the why’s when the dark haired girl asked. Still, understanding does not mean agreeing with it. She got up, momentarily forgetting her guests, frustration making it hard to remain carefree and calm. She ran her hands trough her hair as she paced the room back and fort, eyes clouding with each step she took.  
What could she do, what should she do. What she wanted to do. None of it mattered, because Elsa had made her choice, and in the end, that was the only reason that would keep her away.  
Anna, who was looking at her with calculating eyes, suddenly turned, apologizing and started walking towards the door. But before she left, the girl turned around and said, with a peculiar expression on her face.  
“You are invited to the wedding Moana. I hope you can shake my big sister out of this stupid idea.”  
Her smile did not reach her eyes as she opened the door and closed it before the witch could even react or say something back. Then she slumped on a nearby chair and let her face crumble. All the small rejections and cold treatment didn’t quite prepare her for the soul crushing ache that settled in her chest. With despair treatening to settle in, her mind started a torturous slideshow of her favorite moments with the shadowhunter, and as she remembered them, a new found, last minute courage seeped into her bones.  
Looking up from the carpet shed been unwittingly staring at, she got up, making a decision. If Elsa was going to give up on whatever they had, then she had to see this to the end, even if it was the last time. Whether she was ready to bury her feelings or not, that was a matter for another time.  
Who was she kidding, she tought as she got ready. She knew, altough not ready to say it aloud just yet, the extent and dept of the emotions she harbored for the white haired shadowhunter would not just fizzle away like her previous companions. Her affections were not so fickle as to disappear like snow on a hot day. Not this time. Not for Elsa.  
∞  
I KNOW THAT I’D DIE WITHOUT YOU

As she did her hair, already dressed in a beautifull wedding dress, her mind ran wild, forcing the girl to rely solely on her self control in order to keep it all in check. The pain, the despair and the fear. As much as she tried, it was hard not to think about it.  
Unauthorized, a few memories kept showing up, like flashes inside her mind, and everytime they did, the ache in her heart pulsed a different melody. Moana stroaking her hair gently after they defeated a demon together and Elsa was panting and tired and barely had the strengh to slap the woman’s hand away. One morning when she had hear the soft, tantalizing sound of laughter and remembered, with warmth setling into her beeing, that she had slept at Moana’s house, well, her sister was here too, but, she realized shocked, she had forgotten that detail for a moment, too wraped in blankets that smelled like the witch with pretty chocolate curls and soft looking cheeks.  
The young woman’s hand suddenly stopped in their arrangment of her braid, falling heavily to each side. She felt the unfamiliar sting behind her eyes and sucked in her bottom lip. She could not cry, or her make up would smear and her mother would ask questions.  
Taking a deep breath and schooling her expressions as best as she could, she guarded herself and finished her hair. However much she cared about the downworlder, her awereness of such feelings did nothing to help in doing her duty.  
So she waited for her father when he came to get her and walked, slowly and gracefully down to where her fiance waited. Hans Westeegard, the youngest son of the illustrous family, had been profesional and polite, despite possesing great strengh, he did nothing to show it off, the image of an honorable shadowhunter.  
Elsa liked him, they had played together when they were kids, so at the very least she would not be marrying a complete stranger, even if it had been years since they last spoke to each other.  
She stood and smiled, as the minister from the City of Bones spoke, and they started the cerimony, exchanging the bracelet and the necklace. Her sister looked at her with barely concealed sorrow in her serious expression, her eyes speaking louder than anything she could have shouted. Elsa repeated her father’s words in her head, like a cursed mantra ‘conceal, dont feel, dont let them know’. Her hands trembled when she touched the chain. Turning, she grabbed the pen that was beeing given to her, listening like she was at the bottom of a lake to the traditional words “A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart”.  
As she raised her hand to paint Hans skin tough, her fingers shook once and she pulled her arm back, ever so slighly, opening her mouth and looking nervously at the man’s deep green eyes.  
“Im- I...” She started, very aware of her mother and father watching her. She could almost feel her glare.  
Before she could say anything the sound of the door opening called her attention and she turned her head as the other guests, to see who it was who interrupted the ceremony.  
Moana walked in, eyes serious and searching. When she found what she was looking for, she pursed her lips. A little startled Elsa realised what the dark haired girl was looking for were her eyes. The witch’s eyes bore into her as they made eye contact, the intensity of her gaze making the shadowhunter shudder.  
“What is that witch doing here?” Her mother’s voice rang sharp as the older woman got up, walking right up the the downworlder. “ Moana, i sugest you leave this place right n-“  
She couldnt finnish her sentece as Moana raised a hand and looked at her, defiant and resolute.  
“This is between me and your daughter. Ill leave if she asks me to.”  
Elsa turned to Hans again, who seemed a little confused, panting a little as she gasped for air.  
“I- i cant breath.” She told him, as she cleched her hand on the fabric of her dress, swallowing with dificulty.  
“Yeah me too.” He said, charming smile as her touched her arm to support her.  
“I can’t do this.” She said, surprising even herself as she looked at his handsome face and uttered the words. His eyes went wide, but his face eventually broke into a soft smile.  
“Its okay.” He said and for a brief moment she saw beyond the mask and caught a glimpse of relief . Smling, she then turned to the woman standing there, still looking at her and she all but ran in her direction, uneasiness and panic buried under the joy that treatened to consume her.  
Her mother said something as she walked past, but the girl paid her no mind and didn’t wait a single second as she reached Moana, grabbed her by the colourfull top and kissed her, a little panicked and a little overly enthusiatic, but delighted all the same as she felt the same passionate desire and desperation for more radiating from the witch in her arms.  
Sooner than she would have liked tough, the moment was over. Not because they had willingly stoped, but because of a man stumbling trough the door, covered and sweat, looking desperate as he raised his face. Panting and gasping for air, he started speaking, his eyes, Moana noticed, glued to the Westeegard youngest son. The young man had gone pale, making his freckles stand out even more against his skin. He looked absolutely terrified and yet, his eyes glowed with something Moana could only describe as elation. With was one of the oddest combination of emotion she had seen in her long life.  
“Stop. I dont care about any bullshit honour you have to bring your family, if they want it so bad, let them get it themselves. Im not giving up on you nor i intend to forget about you.”  
The man stoped there, panting as anger slipped out to show a more desperate emotion underneath. Both girls realised with a start who the man was. Eugene Flitzhearbet, the alpha of a pack of werewolves Anna’s boyfriend was a part of.  
“Please, “ He started again, voice pained and rough, when Hans stood there, stock still, face frozen. “Dont leave me, i...”  
Before the brunette could finish his sentece, Hans was moving closer, seemingly without noticing. His steps halted just in front of the older man, hands raised a little, as if he wanted to confort the other, but did not know if he was allowed. Eugene then, pulled him closer, hands cupping the red head cheek lovingly as his eyes stared deep into his soul.  
“... You are my dream. I dont want to find another.” He whispered and then stopped speaking, face red in embarrasment. Still, he kept on looking at the red head, searching his green eyes for a sign.  
Hans finnaly spoke, voice low and a little broken as he whispered, eyes glisening with unsheed tears.  
“Neither do i.”  
It was like watching the sun rising above snow, tawing it gradually, gently under its warmth. His face melted, no longer holding his emotions hostage under a mask of impassivity and uncaring attitude. He smiled, genuine and auroral as he hugged the other man, hiding his face in the crock of his neck and slumping against the beaming brunette, whose relief was so apparent, Elsa could feel her shoulders relaxing as she too moved closer to Moana.  
Later, when the guests had left and her parents were shooed away by Anna, she finnaly talked with Moana, properly like they should after all that had happened. It was still too soon, too much, so they would take it slow, they decided, nervously and awkwardly, like two teenagers in love, grinning inwardly as they talked and touched hands and traded enamoured glances.  
Moana felt as if she was back decades, remembering the wars she had lived trough, when she used to watch couples get together, back then there was so much passion in the air, like the thrill right before jumping out of a plane.  
Her heart thumped like that now, full of adrenaline, as if she was one of the maidens welcoming back their soldiers. To the place where they long to be. As Elsa’s gaze fell on her again, not concealing the affection she felt, Moana felt like screaming. Elsa closed her eyes in delight, as laughter escaped between her lips without permission and she leaned closer to the the dark haired witch, feeling her hands as she grabbed her arms and sighed softly beside her ear, her breath moving silver hair ever so slightly.  
Nothing felt quite as exhilarating really. Falling in love, that is.  
∞


End file.
